¿¡PERO QUÉ RAYOS?
by Kara Sempai
Summary: En lo que parece un día normal y tranquilo, llega a la central una carta y una inesperada transmisión en vivo se hace presente ¿qué sera? ¿podrán Light y Misa arreglarlo todo antes de que se salga de control?
1. INESPERADO

CAPITULO 1 "INESPERADO"

Light estaba en su puesto junto a L, quien no dejaba de mirar el monitor frente a él mientras uno de sus pulgares jugaba con sus labios. Ultimamente Ryuuzaki se había estado guardando sus opiniones para él solo, por lo cual Light no sabía si seguía sospechando de que él fuera kira. Este hecho comenzaba a molestarlo de sobremanera, puesto que si no sabía que pensaba Ryuuzaki no podria hacer su proxima movida. Realmente no tenía muertes planeadas durante esas semanas, pero de todos modos tenía que averiguar algo que le sirviera más adelante.

-oye Ryuuzaki...-comenzó el joven universitario

-dime Light-kun- respondió secamente este sin mirarlo (una costumbre suya que el orgulloso kira detestaba, pues claro ¡detestaba que lo ignoraran!)

-..pues, eh...yo me preguntaba ¿qué opinas del caso kira ultimamente?- lo miró con inocencia, fingida claro esta, pero esperaba poder sacarle algo

-prefiero guardarme mi opinión para mi mismo Light-kun- le miró indiferente- ademas no habría razón coherente por la cual decirle lo que creo a mi principal sospechoso- se volteó nuevamente y no le prestó más atención a Light

Él susodicho íba a decir algo para replicarle pero lo vió inutil, más que por eso se sintió dolido, sin notarlo. El resto del día transcurrió con total calma y normalidad, bueno o eso parecia hasta que a las 19:35 p.m. un tornado rubio entró al edificio y corrió a la habitación donde se encontraban todos los oficiales de el caso kira y rapidamente tira la puerta de una patada para terminar sentada y acurrucada en el regazó de Light

...Unos minutos despues cuando ya todos asimilaron la situación...

-Misa ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó un muy incomodo Light, porque por más livianita que Misa pareciera en verdad pesaba bastante, sin mencionar claro, que estaba haciendo el ridiculo frente a su padre y más importante aún; frente a Ryuuzaki

-¿cómo qué "qué hago aquí"? pues es obvio Light-koi- le besó la mejilla- vine a verte- se acurrucó en Light para poder pasarle una nota sin que nadie más se diera cuenta, luego sin decir nada se levantó y se fué sin despedirse

Hecho por el cual los demas se extrañaron mucho.

-Light-kun tiene un muy mal gusto escogiendo novia- comentó un sereno Ryuuzaki mientras devoraba un pastel

-¿a sí? pues al menos tengo novia- expresó triunfante cruzandose de brazos y mirando altaneramente a L

-si yo fuera a escoger una compañera o compañero, me aseguraria por sobre todo que fuera una persona agradable, calmada y nada irritante o con ese alto volumen de voz- habló calmadamente mientras terminaba su pastel y relamia sus labios observando el siguiente, que era de chocolate con crema (mi preferido *¬*)

Sin que el inocente de Ryuuzaki lo notara: había dejado totalmente shokeados a los presentes en la sala

-¿di..dijiste compañero Ryuuzaki?- preguntó anonadado Matsuda

-¿mmmh?

-¿eso quiere decir qué eres homosexual?- se atrevió a preguntar Aizawa

-no, soy BIsexual, que es muy distinto- dijo recalcando su condición sexual- es bueno tener la mente abierta a las posibilidades- dijo como todo un inocente tierno mientras volvía a su cita pendiente con el pastel

-vaya Ryuuzaki no me lo esperaba si que me sorprendiste ^^- mencionó el padre de Light pozando su mano en el hombro del pálido detective- me parece de lo más bien que no temas expresar esas opiniones tan personales- le sonrió

-emmm gracias, señor Yagami- dijo el pelinegro sintiendose un poco extraño

Luego todos volvieron a sus puestos, a eccepción de Light quien aun seguia digiriendo la noticia.

-*¿A Ryuuzaki le gustan los hombres? no eso no es posible, bueno no es probable ¿o sí? quiero decir ¿realmente es tan "raro"?*

-¿Light-kun? -miró a su amigo parado mirando hacía la nada fijamente

-...

-Light, hijo responde- se preocupó el mayor de los Yagami

-...

-¡LIGHT REACCIONA MALDITA SEA!- gritó Matsuda

-¿ah? ¿qué?- preguntó el menor de los hombres Yagami mirando hacia todas partes buscando el origen de la voz. Luego cayó en cuenta que todo mundo incluyendo a Ryuuzaki, miraban a Matsuda con los ojos como platos

-bueno, ustedes querian hacerlo reaccionar y lo hice ¿no? entonces no le veo el problema, ahora ¿podemos volver a trabajar por favor?- dijo con todas las señales de enfado repentino

-¿qué le sucede?- dijo el castaño totalmente confundido

-nnU a nada lo siento pero es que cuando Matsuda no duerme por más de seis días se pone muy irritable- comentó Aizawa intentando apaciguar su mal ánimo

-esta bien- suspiro L- por el día de hoy pueden retirarse, como no hemos hecho ningun avance no habra problemas en que se retiren, es más pueden ausentarse por toda una semana

-pero Ryuuzaki ¿estas seguro?- preguntó el padre de Light

-si, tomenlo como un descanso por todo su trabajo, sera mi manera de agradecercelos- les sonrió angelicalmente

-cielos muchas gracias- suspiró aliviado Aizawa mientras cargaba a un dormido Matsuda que roncaba a más no poder- ñ_ñ él te lo agradecera más tarde

-que bien, vamos Light, podremos estar más tiempo en casa- le hizo un gesto a su hijo para que lo siguiera

\- ammm...ettoo.. papá, Ryuuzaki ¿seria un problema qué yo me quedara aquí? realmente no me interesa en lo mas minimo ese descanso- dijo serenamente esperando la respuesta de ambos hombres

-pero Light- intentó objetar su padre, pero supo que era inutil, asi que ambos observaron a L esperando una respuesta por su parte

-si asi lo quieres Light-kun entonces que asi sea- dijo como toda respuesta antes de voltearse hacia su monitor, hizo un ademan con su mano a forma de saludo

Yagami-san, Aizawa y el dormilón destartalado de Matsuda se marcharon, los demas no se encontraban por algun caso en otra pate que urgia de importancia, pero Watari se encargó de enviarlos a casa.

Quedando aso, solos el detective ojeroso y el joven universitario, claro si descontamos la compania de cierto shinigami molesto que desdesperaba por comer manzanas antes de sufrir de nuevo el horrible sindrome de abstinencia

/vamos Light, muero de hambre/- rogaba el shinigami por comida- /si no me das manzanas me vere obligado a fastidiarte hasta que lo hagas jejeje/

-*más de lo que ya lo haces ¿eso es posible?*- pensó burlonamente el castaño mientras intentaba ignorarlo por completo

/Light, holaaaaaaaaaa/- hacia gestos y revoloteaba alrededor de Light- /tengo mucha hambre Light, vamos no seas malo conmigo y dame manzanas, no querras que pase lo de la vez anterior/

y no se callaba (¬¬#####)

/LIGHT, LIGHT, LIGHT, LIGHT ¡TENGO HAMBREEE! ¡¿LIGHT ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?! LIGHT, LIGHT LIGHT LIGHT/- gritaba Ryuuk casi gritando en su oido mientras revoloteaba cerca del castaño y el pelinegro, este ultimo ni lo notaba por supuesto

-mmm... Light-kun agradezco que te quedaras y tienes razón n.n viniste para ayudar y para ello seria mucho mas efectivo que compartieramos opiniones- decía amigablemente el detective mientras sonreia de una manera unica. pero Light no pudo escuchar nada por...

/LIIIIIIIIGHT DAAAAAAMEEEEE MAAAANZAAANAAASSS MEEE MUUEEROOOOO DEE HAAAAMBREEEE, LIGHT, LIGHT, LIGHT, QUIERO MANZANAS, QUIERO MANZANAS, QUIERO MANZANAS/- había que admitir que Ryuuk si que era persistente cuando de fruta se trataba el tema, y como no había comido desde la noche anterior corría peligro de sufrir la abstinencia

más el joven detective que no estaba enterado de esto, solo se concentraba en tres cosas: sus adorados dulces benditos sean ^^, el caso kira que iba a resolver asi le costara la vida o no, y en Light, su nuevo y unico amigo verdadero, sin importar que fuera su principal sospechoso, era su mejor amigo, y antes de que kira o el segundo kira o lo que fuera lo matara, queria saber y sentir lo que era una amistad verdadera, y para ello estaba dispuesto a ser quien diera los primeros pasos.

le extendió el brazo acercandole un gran plato donde había un trozo de pastel de vainilla con dulce de leche y cubierto de chocolate a baño maria (el preferido de Light, ñ.n no se por que a los egocentricos y a los malos les gusta tanto la vainilla ¿sera algo genetico? XD)

el pelinegro también había puesto en plato unas chocolatinas y unos dulces que había visto que al castaño le gustaban, todo por un tierno esfuerzo de ganarse su amistad.

-ten Light-kun ^^ como pasaremos toda la noche aquí sin dormir creo que al menos deberias comer algo dulce que recuperes tus energias, si quieres puedo pedirle a Watari que te traiga un café

Light estaba por perder la cordura y la paciencia, Ryuuk no se había callado en ningun momento por lo que lamentablemente no pudo oir ninguna dulce palabra salida de los labios de su amigo junto a él y justo cuando creyó que tendria un poco de paz

/LIGHT NO ME IGNORES MAS POR FAVOR DAME UNA MANZANA, VAMOS NO TE CUESTA NADA REGALARME UNA MISERA MANZANA NO SEAS TACAÑO LIGHT, LIGHT, LIGHT/

-¿Light-kun te encuentras bien? -preguntó un poco preocupado el pelinegro sin retroceder su brazo aun con el plato en mano

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!- Light estalló- ¡YA CALLATE! ¡NO TE SOPORTO! ¿¡POR QUÉ TIENES QUE SER TAN FASTIDIOSO Y MOLESTO?!- gritó levantando sus brazos bruscamente, con uno de ellos golpeo sin quere hizo que el plato que este tenia, callera al suelo estampandose contra el y haciendo un desastre de comida y restos de vidrio del plato

/oh no/- masculló por lo bajo el shinigami al ver lo que pasó

obvio que Light lo olló y entonces se dió cuenta de lo que había hecho, antes de que pudiera explicarle a Ryuuzaki o siquiera disculparse o articular cualquier palabra, Ryuuzaki bajo la mirada al suelo y se bajo de la silla para salir caminando lentamente hacia la puerta

-siento mucho ser tan fastidioso Light-kun, no te volvere a molestar- le dijo entriztesido- ire por Watari para que limpie esto, por favor fijate en no pisar un pedazo de vidrio- dijo con un hilo de voz y cerró la puerta tras de si

Light se quedó allí, pasmado ante la situación. no supo reaccionar, algo le dolio en el pecho y las palabras se atrancaron en su garganta suplicando por salir

/¿ves? nada de esto habría pasado si me hubieras dado las manzanas cuando te las pedí/- dijo el shinigami con toda calma mirando hacía la puerta cerrada- /ahora tu amigo esta disgustado contigo/

-¿DE QUÉ HABLAS?- gritó furioso- ¡ES TOTALMENTE TU CULPA QUE ESTO SUCEDIERA! ¡AHORA NO SE COMO VOY A HACER PARA QUE RYUUZAKI ME PERDONE!

/ooy bueno yo solo decía- murmuro el shinigami mientras revoloteaba traspasando la pared y regresando a casa del castaño, donde de seguro tendria que esperar mucho para poder probar otra manzana- que mal ahora estoy castigado jeje- se burló de si mismo Ryuuk volando a la habitación de Light/

Light por su parte estaba muy molesto con Ryuuk, cosa totalmente predecible: estuvo tanto tiempo tratando de conseguir la confianza de Ryuuzaki para matarlo que al final se termino encariñando de él, por lo que queria que su amistad perdurara por mucho más tiempo, el que Ryuuzaki fuera bisexual le daba al menos un 3% de tener una oportunidad con el pelinegro, por lo que mantenia una pequeña esperanza de que eso pasara. Pero ahora por la culpa del maldito de Ryuuk, Ryuuzaki pensaba que lo fastidiaba y se había ido

-oh ¿ahora qué voy a hacer?- se lamentó de si mismo cubriendo sus ojos con ambas manos y apoyando los codos en el escritorio

No había mucho que hacer en esos momentos, y aprovechando que estaba solo, sacó de su bolsillo la nota que Misa le entregó en la tarde. Con mucho desgano y fastidio abrió la hoja para poder leer lo escrito en su interior, seguia pensando en Ryuuga, queria que apareciera por la puerta para pedirle perdón o explicarle lo ocurrido, pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando prestó atención a las palabras impregnadas en tinta roja en la hoja arrugada:

Encontré al tercer kira


	2. INDICIOS

Se había confirmado la existencia de un tercer kira hace varios meses, unos tres o cuatro para ser más exactos. Las deducciones de Ryuuzaki junto con Light Yagami, Yagami-san y el resto del equipo; este kira era considerablemente más joven que los otros dos, pero aún así demostraba tener más tacto y cuidado que el segundo kira, era mucho más inteligente en el sentido de mantenerse oculto y ser precavido y meticuloso con sus crímenes, ya que hasta ahora no lo habían notado. Este kira en particular asesinaba solo a asesinos y violadores, no se interesaba en lo más mínimo en ocuparse de críminales menores ni personas que estorbaran. Era muy activo, puesto que llevaba una lista de 124 homicidios según pudieron encontrar, talves más y este tenía un 45% de probabilidades de ser masivamente agresivo, esto según los cálculos de Ryuuzaki, los cuales rara vez eran errados.

Este tercer kira no había tenido intención alguna de aparecer en los medios locales o de hacerse notar por el primer y segundo kira, el único mensaje enviado por el tercer kira fué una carta escrita a mano por el mismo y entregada de forma anónima a la fuerza especial. En aquella carta se manifestaba lo siguiente;

Para L, Light Yagami, Kira y el segundo Kira;

Felicidades los cuatro: lograron descubrir que existo, bien me alegro por ustedes, pero quiero acentar y dejar en claro que no tengo intención alguna de contactarme otra vez con los otros dos kira' tí quiero decirte que mis matanzas seran solo durante mi estadía aquí, una vez que me haya ído ya no sabras de mi y mis muertes habran acabado. No pretendo que me atrapen y tampoco quiero entregarme y jamás antes de estos meses eh matado en ninguna parte del mundo, investigalo si quieres, no me creo un dios ni soy seguidor de kira, por el contrario; aborrezco todo lo que esta haciendo. Yo asesino para limpiar un poco el mundo de todas las basuras que no merecen seguir respirando.

A Light Yagami solo quiero decirle que no pierda el tiempo intentando averiguar quién soy por que no lo lograra, es demasiado incompetente como para poder hacerlo, oh una cosa más: aúnque mis huellas y saliva esten en el papel y el sobre no se molesten en buscarme en el sistema por que no apareceré.

ATTE: El Tercer Kira

Luego de ser inspeccionada la carta, en escencia se descubrieron huellas y saliva, ademas de un cabello obscuro. Pero tal información no servía de nada, ya que como advirtió en la carta; no estaba en la base datos de ninguna parte, ni siquiera en los registros hospitalarios mundíales pudo encontrar una coincidencia. Solo faltaba que llegaran los últimos resultados para seguir investigando con una posibilidad de poder encontrar algo que ayude.

Desde la llegada del tercer kira, el comportamiento de los kira's principales había cambiado radicalmente; el primer kira (osea Light) estaba siendo mucho más activo en cuanto todo tipo de criminales, llevando a cabo una cantidad exagerada de muertes en conjunto con las del tercer kira. Paralelo a esto el segundo kira se posesionaba de las muertes de criminales mucho menores y sin mucha importancia para el primer y tercer kira, las más importantes víctimas del segundo kira parecían ser más que nada pedófilos y carteristas.

La investigación había avanzado considerablemente gracías a que los dos Kiras principales estaban por así decirlo nerviosos por la inesperada llegada de un tercero, que estaban cometiendo errores, pequeños errores que estaban ayudando a acercarse más a la captura de estos mismos.

A sí mismo, tanto Light como Misa se estaban desesperando por encontrarlo, pero no tenían una sola pista de su paradero o sus verdaderas intenciones, si es que tenía otras intenciones que no fueran las especificadas en la carta. Misa ya había agotado todos sus recursos intentando encontralo, y Rem y Ryuuk no fueron de mucha ayuda que digamos, por que según ellos ningun shinigami había salído del mundo shinigami despues de ellos. Cosa que era imposible ya que era mas que obvío que se trataba de una death note.

...

Pasando unos meses más, la parte del caso kira que se ocupaba en investigar al tercer kira, quedó atrancada, ya que aúnque seguía matando no dejaba ningun tipo de rastro físico que pudiera ser util. L estaba frustrado por esto, sin importarle mucho que había avanzado en el caso contra Light y Misa, le frustraba no poder averiguar nada sobre el tercer kira. El tema termino por quedarse en el aire, no había más que se pudiera hacer, claro que ni Light ni L íban a aceptar esa derrota, pero por lo que quedara de tiempo se dedicarian a terminar el caso kira de una u otra forma (quiero decir que Light quiere terminarlo de forma que las evidencias apunten sólo a Misa)

...

Era eso, de lo que se trataba su trabajo juntos cuando los demas no estaban. Pero ahora ni eso tenían

-*si no hubiera sido por tí Ryuuk*- pensó con mucha furia el castaño

Caminaba a una cafeteria que solía frecuentar mucho, para encontrarse con su "novia". Una ves allí le exigiría las explicaciones necesarias para encontrar al maldito que le había complicado más los planes para comvertirse en el dios del nuevo mundo.

Al llegar, como esperaba, estaba Misa-Misa sentada en una mesa apartada comiendo un helado de fresa, sonrió ampliamente al verlo y a lo lejos se pudo denotar una sombra borrosa de lo que seguramente sería la shinigami Rem. Fué a donde estaba Misa y se sentó frente a ella

-me alegra que vinieras Light-koi -dijo alegremente- pedí un café para tí, lo traeran enseguida- le sonrió con dulzura

-si, gracías- respondió seriamente mientras la miraba esperando respuesta

-aquí tiene su café señor- dijo un mesero dejando la taza humeante en frente de Light

Una vez que este se retiró, Light esperó con algo de impaciencia a que Misa decidiera hablar sobre kira3ro (de ahora en adelante lo pondre de este modo= tercer kira= kira3ro)

-¿Y bién Misa?- preguntó ya bastante impaciente traqueteando sus dedos sobre la mesa (ya saben eso que hace alguién cuando esta impaciente: sus dedos golpean la mesa)- tú me pediste venir por que dijiste que habías encontrado al tercer kira

-oh, si Light-koi -sonrió como tonta enamorada- pues veras, estaba revisando todos los nombres que eh escrito en mi death note, también escribiendo la lista de nombres y personas que me pediste que matara

Light asintió.

-y entonces note que había muchos nombres de hombres que murieron recientemente, pero yo tenia tu death note y allí no ví ninguno de esos nombres

-¿qué? ¿y cuantos nombres eran?- preguntó el castaño más interesado en la comversación

-yo pude contar unos 83 nombres

-¿83?

-si, y ademas de eso, las muertes de los hombres y mujeres entre esos 83 eran completamente diferentes de como hemos matado hasta ahora- dijo con un semblante algo serio que preocupo un poco a Light- escucha con atención: la mayoria de estas muertes se hicieron parecer un suicidio, las muertes restantes fueron de formas muy bizarras y desagradables- explicó con mucho asco

pues aúnque no se notara, Misa si servia para algo más que ser una cara bonita.

-Díme como- sentenció el castaño con seriedad

-por cada suicídio ocurría una de estas muertes en la que uno se autodescuartizaba mientras que el otro escribía con sangre dos palabras en el suelo o la pared. Entonces ese se moría de un paro cardíaco mientras que el que se descuartizaba se moría desangrado

-¿pudíste averiguar algo más?

-sí, cuando te dije que encontre al tercer kira, lo que en verdad quise decir es que se como hallarlo- dijo muy emocionada

-habla ya Misa- dijo dando un suave golpe en la mesa para hacer notar su impaciencia

-esta bien- le miro enamorada- investigando esas muertes pude averiguar de que palabras se trataban y descubrí que eran todo un mensaje, ya que se escribían dos palabras por cada homicídio-suicídio, las escribí todas juntas para saber si tenia razón, ¡y asi fué! (oh no Misa-Misa tuvo razón en algo T.T es el fin del mundo, me voy a morir, yo tan buena que era)

Misa saca de su bolso una hoja de papel doblada y se la entrega a Light. este no duda en abrirla para terminar encontrandose con un mensaje totalmente sin sentido, pero él siendo el genio que es, reacomodo las palabras de dos en dos para formar el siguiente mensaje:

*El tercer- kira quiere- que el- shinigami deje- de comer- manzanas, quiere- que el- otro shinigami- muera por- amor y- que Light- yagami deje- de ser- tan controlador- que Misa- Amane de- por hecha- su labor- porque- este kira- quiere que- dejeis de- matar los- dos.*

-si así tiene más sentido- se dijo en voz alta el castaño, le cayó mal la broma pesada, pero cuando le expilcó a Misa le hizo mucha gracia, el mensaje parecía hasta un poco divertido. Light sólo pudo pensar que se parecía bastante al mensaje de broma que él mismo creo para Ryuuzaki "L sabias que el dios de la muerte solo come manzanas".

Muy bien, definitivamente no quería pasar más tiempo con misa del que fuera necesario. Pero la situación actual lo demandaba

-misa escuchame, quiero que sigas averiguando todo lo que puedas de kira3ro. yo debo volver con Ryuzaki para no levantar sospechas- y para asegurarse de que cumpliera sin replicarle nada, se levantó y le dió un beso en los labios, esta se fué toda sonrojada y con todas las intenciones de cumplir con lo ordenado.

Pero ella ya sospechaba que su tan amado novío se traía algo con Ryuzaki, sí, era muy posible que a Light le gustara, eso la entriztecía pero a la vez la ponía felíz, como buena yaoista que era claro ^^

caminó hasta su casa pensando en ello, si lo que ella creía era verdad, entonces tenía manera de averiguarlo.

...

EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA REGIÓN...

-esto ya está comenzando a hartarme- bufó con enfado

-no fastidies, ya sabes que no fué mi culpa nada de esto- le contestó serenamente sacando la death note

-lo se, lo siento, pero porfavor acaba rápido ¿sí?

-Matsuda, tú no me das ordenes ¿entendiste? ademas, estaremos aquí hasta que los idiotas que nos trajeron vuelvan por nosotros

-lo siento kira3ro- se burló- puff pues que molesto, cuando vengan esos retrasados yo misma me encargare de matarlos si no lo haces tú

-¡ja! no me hagas reir Matsuda

-¿eh?

-tú no matarias ni una mosca, eres igual que tu padre

-¡tenle más respeto a tu tía mocoso!- le dió un zape en la cabeza

-¡de acuerdo! ¡terminemos con esto ya!- sacó de su bolsillo una lísta de nombres y con un lápiz mordisqueado comenzó a escribir: homicídio-suicídios, descuartizamientos y más palabras con sangre...necesitába dejar un nuevo mensaje.

lo que este entre "" son palabras tomadas con sarcasmo o para referirse a una cosa con doble sentído, o una especie de apodo a algo que no es (ya van a entender cuando lean) una frase, o palabras que se quieran recalcar de algun modo.

lo que este entre ** son pensamientos del personaje

lo que este dentro de () son aclaraciones mias

y por supuesto lo que este entre / son las comversaciones de los shinigamis a los cuales sus legítimos dueños pueden oír

se me olvidó aclarar esto, perdón. si les gustó entonces me alegro, y si no bueno jeje =^_^=

espero sus comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos, críticas que me ayuden o balazos y granadas de insultos. todo es bienvenido mientras sean sinceros conmigo.

P.D. en este fic habrá personajes inventados por mi para que todo tenga más sentido. Tomen por ejemplo a la Matsuda que acaba de aparecer y su acompañante misterioso.

HASTA PRONTOO ^_^


	3. ¿ROMANCE?

CAPITULO 3 "¿ROMANCE?"

"Cuando el amor que uno carga consigo es aun mas grande que su orgullo, este último sentimiento pasa a ser completamente ignorado, rechazado y hasta repudiado. Cuando aquella persona que uno quiere, se vuelve... al menos por un instante, el centro de nuestro universo, entonces por ese breve momento la vida parece tener sentido, cada pieza encaja perfectamente en su lugar y todo sentimiento de dolor o cordura se vuelve nulo, todos los seres humanos y los que no lo son... desean tener ese "breve momento" para poder asi soportar lo que es en realidad la vida: solitaria desde que naces y solitaria hasta que te mueres..."

Anónimo

El joven universitario miraba en su carpeta, el viejo poema que fue escrito por su mano a pedido de sus profesores de preparatoria, para un concurso, al cual acepto unicamente si era anonimo. termino ganando, pero rechazo el premio, no lo queria, no le importaba.

Estaba recostado en su cama, mirando el bello ocaso que adornaba el cielo a traves de su ventana, la calida brisa lo envolvía al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos se ensombrecian. No se arrepentía de matar ¡no! no tenía las manos llenas de sangre ¡no! el seria a pesar de todo el dios del nuevo mundo ¡por su puesto! pero eso... ¿donde dejaba a Ryuuzaki?

...

-no soy una tonta ¡no señor!- pensaba en voz alta la rubia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- yo se que algo le pasa a Light -se sonrio con tristeza- ...yo se que se ha enamorado de "alguien" mas

Con su mas sincero amor no habia logrado tener aquello que anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas: el corazón de Light. Y dandose por vencida sabiendo de sobra que en inteligencia jamas podria ser competencia con Ryuuzaki, supo que lo mejor que podria hacer para ayudar a su único amor verdadero, seria dar el todo por el todo para que este fuera feliz.

Quizas sus intenciones no eran las mejores, pero aun así, nada perdia con intentarlo.

Antes de cometer cualquier error, primero debia asegurarse de que ambos compartieran ese bello pero duro golpe en el pecho al que todos llaman amor...

...

¿hablar con las personas no es tan dificil o si?... ¡valla pregunta estupida de la que se atrevio a buscar respuesta! pues resultó que todos sus intentos por conseguir ser buen amigo de Light-kun fueron inutiles.

-si habre sido estúpido- se recrimino con fastidio

En cuanto el tema tratara sobre cosas academicas y resolver crímenes, entonces su increible cerebro trabajaba al 100 por 100. Pero en cuanto la "flecha" de conversación diera vuelta y parara en vida social, pues, ahí estaba al horno con papas: su E.I. (Inteligencia Emocional) estaba tan mal desarrollado como su espalda. Nada y me refiero a ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA sabia él de congeniar con las personas, a duras penas le salia la voz para decirles "hola, buenos días" informalmente, solo servia cuando se trataba de dar ordenes a sus empleados.

Por esas, según él, buenas razones, no le sorprendia que Light se hartara de su presencia con tanta facilidad, de hecho no le sorprenderia que cuando lo viera al otro día el castaño se portara de igual manera.

Seguia frente al ordenador que tenía en su habitación, sus pasteles apenas habian sido tocados, lo que era para preocuparse, la pantalla digital mostraba un sin fin de letras y letras que no paraban de aparecer. alquien estaba enviandole información valiosa que serviria para estar mas cerca de atrapar a kira, el segundo kira y en menor grado kira3ro, del cual solo habia una lista de muertes que constaba solo de 83 victimas y un extraño mensaje. dicho mensaje se estaba desencriptando en la pantalla, mostrando un texto a medias:

*El tercer- kira quiere- que el- shinigami deje- de comer- manzanas, quiere- que el- otro shinigami- muera por- amor y- que...

Cerró la laptop, realmente su mente no estaba con él en ese momento, por increible que pudiera sonar; el día de hoy no estaba de humor para ser detective, hoy no andaba con ganas de ser L

...

Calculaba y recalculaba su plan para poder averiguar lo que necesitaba y confirmar sus teorias, si sus sospechas no eran erradas y todo encajaba en su lugar, pues para que divagar: Light estaba enamorado de Ryuuzaki y no queria admitirlo.

Camino con parsimonia y la sonrisa alegre en su rostro se hizo notar, estaba muy feliz pero ni siquiera ella sabia bien por qué. no faltaba mucho para llegar, debia ser consisa con las palabras, buscar las frases correctas y no quedar como tonta al articular las palabras... o eso es lo que siempre hacia para hablar con Light

Vestida con un corto short y una blusa en plena tormenta y sin paraguas iba sin cuidado por la calle dirigiendose hacia su proximo destino, el cual seria...

...

MUY LEJOS DE ALLÍ Y COMPLETAMENTE AJENOS A LA SITUACIÓN..

-¿ya has enviado el mensaje?

-Matsuda creí haberte dicho que no me fastidiaras- dijo tratando de guardar su paciencia

-y yo creí haberte dicho que si me seguias faltando al respeto pasarias un muy mal rato- dijo con veneno en su voz

-mira tia Matsuda tendremos que hacer un trato- suspiro resignado- de lo contrario acabaremos matandonos entre nosotros antes de poder volver a casa

La muchacha lo miro con dudas y luego de un minuto y un pesado suspiro respondio- como tu digas ¿que clase de trato?

Él se sonrio con malicia- el trato es; que tú hagas mi trabajo, ya sabes, tu matas por mi y yo vere si te toma tan poco tiempo como crees que deberia tomar

Debia admitir que, el asesinar a una persona aunque solo fuera escribiendo un puto nombre en una hoja de papel era tentador, pero eso de "el humano que utilice la libreta no ira ni al cielo ni al infierno jamas" le aterraba mas que la mirada que su sobrino tenia en ese momento

-¿sabes una cosa? mejor tomate tu tiempo ñ_ñU

El chico nego con la cabeza, redirigio su vista al maltrecho cuaderno que solía tener alguien mas, el mensaje ya estaba enviado, todo iba de acuerdo al plan y si tenia un poco de suerte Ryuuzaki ya habria leido el mensaje y ya tenia su ADN lo que significaria que sus sospechas irian en dirección a Light y tendria pruebas para arrestarlo. si todo eso pasaba queria decir que ya estaba cerca de volver a casa junto con su tia Matsuda ¡eso si! en cuanto volviera esos malditos se las verian con él por hacerlo quedar en ese lugar al que no pertenecia, bueno eso si sus padres no los habian matado ya.

N/a- lamento no haber actualizado antes, hace mucho que empece a escribir en wattpad como Kara-San y muchas de mis historias estan publicadas allí por si quiern ir a ver, respecto al cap. bueno en realidad yo queria abandonar mi perfil aqui debido a que por alguna razon que no logro comprender ni arreglar; mis correcciones ortográficas en esta página se desaparecen, las letras se me borran y no se como repararlo, si alguien puede ayudarme por favor que lo necesito. y como no eh actualizado en mucho tiempo les dejare doble cap n.n arigato por tomarse la molestia de leer.


	4. ALGO INESPERADO, UN AMOR FRUSTRANTE Y

Lamento mucho los errores ortograficos que no puedo arreglar, si alguien puede ayudarme estare esperando que se contacte conmigo para que sepa como corregir todos mis textos. por cierto decidi que aceptare sugerencas sobre como escribir mejor romance entre L y Light.

CAPITULO 4 "ALGO INESPERADO, UN AMOR FRUSTRANTE Y... ¡MISA DEJA ESO!"

Es algo que estara terminantemente prohibido para mi, un sentimiento que reprimire hasta el fin de mis días si es necesario, por que no es posible que pase, Una cosa así convertiria mi vida en un completo desastre. Pero lo que siento a llegado tan lejos que me estoy convirtiendo en alguien que nunca quise llegar a ser.

Siempre me pasa, desde hace algún tiempo, desde antes que kira apareciera. Yo lo admito, lo amo, pero jamas se lo diré, jamas lo expresare, me lo guardare para mi y por mas que duela dejare que este amor se muera dentro de mi y me lastime por dentro. Matsuda, es demasiado joven para mi, sin mencionar el hecho de que es un hombre, y sin dejar atras que estoy felizmente casado y tengo familia. Pero eh de tomar en cuenta que la felicidad con mi esposa se esta desvaneciendo, que el afecto entre nosotros se desaparece

¡Es ridiculo! soy un hombre adulto ¡Por dios! deberia poder controlar mi propio pecho.

Estoy mas que seguro que mi propio hijo Light me despreciaria si yo dejara salir mis sentimientos y le confesara a Matsuda lo que siento por él. Por el momento no hare nada, ya con el pasar de las horas sabre que hacer.

...

Todas las transmisiones televisivas en kantou fueron interrumpidas por un servidor desconocido, tal ves un haker. Ryuuzaki miraba con atención todas las pantallas frente a él, desde la noche anterior no habia prendido su ordenador personal por lo que no habi terminado de leer el mensaje ni tampoco habia visto los resultados de las comparaciones de ADN encontrados en la carta que envio el kira3ro. Por el momento no importaba, solo miraba las pantallas esperando que algo apareciera, estaba seguro que tenia que ver con kira ¡Pero no sabia cual de ellos!

En todas las pantallas de kantou se estaba transmitiendo exactamente lo mismo, valla dedicación que kira habia puesto para que nadie se perdiera su importante anuncio

Se mostraba un legar muy obscuro, quizas una casa abandonada por lo viejo que se podia divisar, pero solo se veia el suelo, mostraban dos pares de piernas; las de una figura masculina y una femenina. Una voz estridente hizo acto de presencia y comenzo a hablar escalofriantemente..

-Hola Ryuuzaki, no me andare con rodeos, sabes quien soy, soy kira3ro- hizo una breve pausa y se holló un suspiro de la figura femenina- mi "trabajo" acabara pronto, lego de eso desaparecere del mapa para siempre, y esto no se volvera a repetir. Se que quieres atraparme, siento que no lo haras jamas, eso lo se, y ademas necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor si no te es problema. Recibiras un paquete en 10 segundos: ve lo que hay dentro y si aceptas, entonces estare esperando en la ubicación asignada. Adios Ryuuzaki, esto no fue un placer

~fin de la transmisión~

Todas las televisoras regresaron a su horario de programas predeterminado

Ryuuzaki contó los segundos, no alcanzo a llegar a decir 9 cuando Watari entro como alma que se lleva el diablo y sin decir palabra alguna dejo en manos de Ryuuga una pequeña caja con una nota pegada en la parte superior. El anciano hombre se retiro del lugar, el pelinegro estaba solo, no le importo mucho. Sin esperar abrio la caja y se encontro con lo siguiente...

...

-¿lo ves tia Matsuda? te dije que me encargaria de todo- hablo altaneramente mientras hacia pedazos la camara para luego tirarla en alguna parte

-pff tan solo espero que esto no nos meta en más problemas de los que ya tenemos- se quejo

-¡pero si fue TU idea!- le recrimino con enfado

-¡ya se! ¡ya se! como sea ahora hay que esperar a ver si acepta y luego de que consigamos "eso" que necesitamos podremos arreglar el mugre aparato para irnos de aqui de una ves por todas

-si eso lo se, todavia tengo el plano para poder guiarnos cuando lo arreglemos, pero dime algo ¿no habria sido mas facil robarlo que pedirselo a L?

-ni idea, pero si lo hubieramos robado entonces corriamos mas peligro

-¿tu crees?

-si, ahora termina con la cutre cámara y vayamonos de aqui antes de que alguien nos encuentre. Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto

suspiro- tú y el resto del universo- sonrio divertido- pero...ya cuando volvamos todo estara bien, no te preocupes

-ojala y tengas razon sobrino

...

Una hoja de papel, tan simple como eso, oh si, tambien habia una pluma (lapicera) y un sobre. Dentro del sobre una pequeña nota que decia "en esta hoja esta la respuesta a todo su caso, escribe un nombre y espera 40 segundos, luego me dices si funcionó o no"

Ryuuzaki miro con atención la dichosa hoja, estaba un poco amarillenta y tenia escrito dos nombres, de dos victimas que murieron en las ultimas dos semanas. Se enfoco mas en la nota que leyo primero, la que estaba pegada en la caja: esta decia algo muy simple, "preciso una tarjeta madre y un celular desechable, te agradecere que me los lleves TU SOLO a la libreria que esta en el limite de la region, alli tendras mas respuestas, pero si sospecho que alguien te ha seguido o que tramas algo ¡TE MATARE! LO DIGO EN SERIO. Te esperare hoy mismo a las 22:43 p.m. Solo esperare una hora y media"

No tenia mucho tiempo, fue por Watari para que le consiguiera lo que se solicitaba en la carta, le esplico la situación y le dijo que no dejara que nadie lo siguiera, que no le dijera a nadie mas a donde iba, si se llegaba a tardar mas de dos horas en volver, entonces debian ir por el.

N/a- si lo se, aparte de que quizas la lectura es incomprencible ¡este capitulo a sido todo un WTF! se que no tiene mucho sentido, pero espero que les haya gustado, nuevamente me disculpo por las fallas ortograficas, es por esto que no queria actualizar mas aqui, pero si a alguien le interesa seguir leyendo esta historia, probablemente estara con mas caps en wattpad la proxima semana. bueno eso fue todo, HASTA LA PROXIMA LOS AMO Y GRACIAS POR MOLESTARSE EN LEER


	5. SIMPLEMENTE NO LO SÉ

CAPITULO 5 "SIMPLEMENTE..NO LO SE"

Alguien dijo una vez: pretende ser algo que no eres y acabaras por lamentarlo, bueno, tal ves ese alguien tenia razon, y es por que ahora mismo estaba lamentandose, procurando ocultarse tras su patética condición, intentando no sucumbir ante las emociones. Un total fracaso.

Light Yagami era el simple y maravilloso ejemplo de la perfección pura en todo su esplendor, era aquel al que todos admiraban y tenía todo lo que cualquiera quisiera tener. Pero en eso todos se equivocaban, por que Light estaba mas lejos de ser perfecto de lo que él creia.

Claro que, admitiendo que era bueno en casi todo, las emociones y sentimientos eran cosa de otra bolsa; tal como sucedia con L, Light era incapaz de mostrar a pleno sus emociones y pensamientos, era cosa de puro orgullo pero aun así no podía y punto.

Sin importar cuantas burlas absurdas recibiera de su shinigami, cuanto amor tuviera por parte de Misa y cuanto cariño pudiera darle su familia, siempre habia podido mantenerse en pie, ignorando todo aquello que interferia en sus planes. Para su desgracia L no era de esas cosas de las que te olvidas despues de cierto tiempo.

-maldigo el día en que me namore de ti- susurro antes de quedar dormido, aun escuchando las burlas de Ryuuk a su lado

...

Probablemente tomo una desición demasiado rapido, se arriesgo sin un plan y dejo que sus impulsos eh instintos actuaran por si solos. Y ahora estaba aqui, en la libreria, fuera de ella de hecho, con una pequeña bolsa transparente en sus manos, la cual contenia un celular desechable en su empaque y una tarjeta madre recubierta por su empaque de plastico fino. Y alli se encontraba, pensante pero algo aburrido, esperando que kira3ro se apareciera, no tendria como atraparlo en ese momento pero podria darse a pelear. Solo se imaginaba como seria cuando lo viera.

Un ruido lo quito de sus pensamientos. Vio que a su lado, recargada en la pared, se encontraba una muchacha, de no mas años que Light, quizas menos. Por la ropa que traia parecia ser la femina cuyas piernas aparecieron en el video, Ryuuzaki miraba con atención cada movimiento de dicha persona, no podia ver su rostro, pero podia escuchar su voz llamandolo

-asi que si viniste, que bueno, crei que no lo harias- susurro la chica

-traje lo que me solicitaron- respondio sin inmutarse- ¿dónde esta kira3ro?- inquirio con curiosidad

-vamos que no somos tontos- se mofo- dame la bolsa- sentencio sin mas

-¿como me contactare contigo despues de esto?

-no creo que lo hagas, pero sabemos como encontrarte y con respcto a las pistas que quieres: ya las tienes ¿no te has dado cuenta?

El pelinegro encorvado se acerco a ella, extendio su brazo con la bolsa en mano y en seguida fue tomada por la femina. Al levantar la cabeza, el pelinegro pudo apreciar bien su rostro, era perturbadoramente muy parecida a Matsuda, pero había algo en ella que se le hizo familiar, esa mirada, ya la vio en alguna parte, y no en Matsuda.

Aquello lo dejo en shock suficiente tiempo para que ella pudiera alejarse de él a una distancia considerable. Pero él, recuperando algo de su compostura, alcanzo a gritarle una pregunta

-¡OYEE! ¿QUIÉN ERES?- precisaba saberlo, era muy extraño todo esto, pero increiblemente interesante.

Ella, desde la distancia, se volto para mirarle, le dedico una infantil sonrisa y pudo articular las palabras lo suficientemente fuerte para que Ryuuzaki pudiera oirlas a la perfección

-alguien a quien no deberias conocer aun- luego de eso, solo desaparcio en la obscuridad.

Se tento a seguirla, pero lo vio inutil, decidio regresar al cuartel, aunque no lo parecia en lo absoluto, habia conseguido una pista. Tomo su celular y marco a Watari para que fuera por él..

...

¿Ya qué caso tenía? ¡No podía dormir! tal ves pasaron solo 5 minutos desde que cayo en su lecho, pero no consiguio el tan esperado sueño. Vio que Ryuuk ya no estaba allí, valla a saber el rey de los shinigamis donde se metia cuando no estaba con él, bueno, no es que quisiera saberlo tampoco, pero la curiosidad allí estaba. Lo ignoro, como siempre, se levanto, fue al baño y se lavo la cara, se vistio y salio de su casa, sin la death note, sin un celular, ni siquiera sus llaves. Todo lo que tomo fue algo de dinero y salió, sabia que su padre seguia en el cuartel con Matsuda, y que muy probablemente L tambien estaria alli, así que para que quedarse durmiendo cuando podria estar trabajando.

Mejor dicho: para qué quedarse en casa pensando en L cuando podria verlo durante horas si estaba en el cuartel.

Tal ves en un conbini podria comprar algo para comer. Un escalofrio recorrió toda su espalda, un mal presentimiento surgió dentro de su mente. El instinto era de esperarse, volteo a ver quien era..

-hola kira

...

Corria a toda prisa, sabia que algo no estaba bien, ese trago amargo en su garganta le decia que debia ir donde él estaba. Para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo. Algo detuvo sus pasos con lentitud, un olor fuerte no dejaba que en su cuerpo entrara el oxigeno, esto estaba mal, muy mal... pero tenia que encontrarlo...a como diera lugar

N/a- momento de inspiración, escuchando musica si que te llega. Y me salió esto. Bueno este fanfic se pone cada ves mas raro pero todo tendra su logica en su momento. mientras tanto espero que sigan leyendo y que les guste, doy lo mejor de mi para que salga interesante, sepan disculpar por todos lo errores de ortografía, intento arreglarlos pero creo que no puedo con todos. Muy bien eso es todo por hoy, probablemente tendre un nuevo capitulo para mañana pero acabare de subirlo la proxima semana ¿vale? y...

HASTA PRONTOO ^_^


	6. POSTERIORMENTE

CAPITULO 6 "POSTERIORMENTE"

El automovil habia llegado, no hacia falta que Watari saliera para abrirle la puerta. Se metió y vio que Watari le diriga una mirada de alivio desde el asiento del conductor, sonrio para sus adentros, al mirar a su lado pudo notar a Misa dormida, algo mojada por la reciente lluvia, se veia algo tierna durmiendo acurrucada de esa forma, pero no era algo que llamara su atención realmente.

-¿Por qué Amane esta aqui?- inquirio confundido

-Dijo que estaba buscandote para hablar de algo, me la encontre cuando sali para venir a recogerte, pregunto si podia traerla contigo y le dije que si pero se durmio pocos minutos despues de que entro

Ryuuzaki miraba a la mujer rubia a su lado con suma curiosidad ¿que podria querer Misa que fuera tan importante para no esperar a mañana? Suspiro feliz: ultimamente sus días han sido demasiado extraños eh interesantes por así decirlo. Se podria decir que se estaba divirtiendo más desde la llegada de kira3ro, inclusive mucho más que cuando acepto investigar el caso kira por primera vez

...

Corrio hasta que sus pulmones cedieron, todo su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado agitado, se detuvo en la esquina de la casa de Light Yagami, se oculto detras de un poste de luz. Vio con un poco de preocupación a su "querido" sobrino parado frente a Light, sabía que esto pasaria si lo dejaba solo, pero cuando fue a ver a Ryuuzaki penso que quizas, solo quizas, su tonto sobrino no haria estupidez semejante. Suspiro resignada, guardo la bolsa en su chaqueta y espero mientras oia atentamente que es lo que diria su sobrino.

-hola kira- le holló decir

Golpeo su cara con una de sus manos- si seras cabeza hueca- susurro un poco enfadada, más siguio ollendo para ver que sucederia, por mas irresponsable que fuera el chico, siempre la entretenia bastante.

-¿cómo me llamaste?- eso lo tomo por sorpresa, respiro profundo, ante todo Light Yagami siempre mantenia la compostura- ¿quién eres tú?

-primero que nada; se responde a un saludo con otro, ten modales- dijo a manera de burla el joven frente a él- y segundo; te llame kira, el quien soy no es de tu incumbencia

Light trataba de verle bien el rostro, no lo había visto nunca en su vida; aunque no aparentaba tener más de ¿Qué? ¿13 años? ¿14 tal ves? no lo sabia y francamente no le importaba en lo más mínimo, lo que si era de su incumbencia era ¿Cómo diablos sabía este niño qué él era kira y que queria de él? Lo inspeccionó con mucho más cuidado: era pequeño, no le llegaria ni a la altura del pecho, su cabello era obscuro, quizas negro, era de noche y no podia ver muy bien. Vestia trapejos, bastante desgastados, parecia ropa que un niño se pone para salir a jugar, ropa para estropear. Sus ojos eran marrones y la tonalidad de su piel era imposible de saber por que estaba muy obscuro. Light pensó *esto no puede ser coincidencia, no hay manera*

Sonrio de lado, miro al joven con pose de superioridad- kira3ro- fue todo lo que dijo, pero fue suficiente para que él joven sonriera y asintiera

-¿No qué no querias contactarte conmigo?- pregunto con sorna

-y no queria- dijo negando con la cabeza, dejando confundido a Light- estaba aburrido de esperar a que mi tia regresara de hablar con Ryuuzaki así que vine contigo, sabia que estarias aqui

El joven universitario quedo perplejo ¿Ryuuzaki? ¿hablar? ¿su tia? ¡¿QUÉ DEMONOS ESTABA PASANDO AQUÍ?!

Una ves que aclaro un poco sus pensamientos y volvio a mirar en dirección al niño para preguntarle algo, este ya no estaba. Miro por todas partes buscandolo, pero al no encontrarlo, solo vino algo a su mente *Ryuuzaki*

Tan rapido como penso en él y recordo lo que le dijo kira3ro salió corriendo hacia el cuartel...algo no estaba bien

...

No entendia ni una sola palabra de lo que la rubia intentaba decirle, suspiró con cansancio; Misa Amane era SIN DISCUCIÓN ALGUNA una persona "especial" y muy dificil de tratar, daba gracias a que la mujer era de poca inteligencia por que de ser lo contrario ya lo habría tratado de grosero por como la habia insultado. Pero como ella no entendio cuando él le dijo ~que bueno que Amane Misa escojio como carrera el modelaje y no algo que requiera de mas estudios por que sino estaria en problemas~ no había por qué decir más.

Watari se había ido a hacer sus deberes correspondientes una ves que todos estubieron bajo la protección del techo del edificio. Por lo tanto, y para desgracia del pelinegro, ahora se encontraban solo él y Misa, sentados en el cuarto de esta última, tomando un café, tratando de averiguar que era lo quería decir Misa exactamente con su peculiar pregunta

-vamos Ryuuzaki que no te eh propuesto matrimonio solo te pregunte si alguien te gustaba- se quejo la impaciente rubia mirandolo con pesadez

-no veo como podria responder a eso- contestó este

-pues es facil, mira; dime si hay alguien que te guste ¡y listo!- sonrió como tonta- ¿y bien?

Ryuuzaki seguia un poco confundido, tal ves por todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos días, tal ves por que Misa y su voz irritante no lo dejaban pensar con claridad o simplemente era por que no comprendia la pregunta enteramente ¿Qué era lo que la rubia entendia por gustar? o ¿Qué era lo que la sociedad entenderia por gustar si a eso iba su pregunta? ¿Acaso se refería a si le gustaba una persona sentimentalmente o como amistad?

Viendo que no podria evadir el inesperado interrogatorio, se vió obligado a responder, pero no es que fuera la gran cosa- me gustas tú- dijo como si nada

Mas la rubia ante esto quedo completo shock, Ryuuzaki noto que su cuerpo habia comenzado a temblar un poco y su frente sudaba. No entendió el comportamiento de Misa, pero asumio que habia contestado algo erroneo

-Ryu..Ryuuzaki ¿tú sabes lo que es gustar?- dijo ella tratando de hacerle entender a que se referia. Al notar que el pelinegro habia negado con la cabeza se tranquilizo *solo fue un error* pensó aliviada -veras Ryuuzaki, gustar es cuando sientes algo especial por una persona- era como si tuviera que explicarselo a un niño pequeño

Permaneció esperando la respuesta mientras que él por su parte estaba analizando las palabras, ya habia entendido la pregunta... o eso creia

-ahh con que eso era- dijo sonriendo- me gusta Light-kun- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Misa casi grita de la felicidad cuando lo escucho pregonar esas palabras, estaba tan feliz que casi se levanta y lo abraza...pero, una mujer debe estar segura, pues ya sabes lo que dicen "hombre precavido vale por 2, mujer precavida vale por 3"

-¿y te gusta alguien más?- quizas Ryuuzaki no entendía a donde queria llegar con todo esto

Él pareció pensarlo un poco y despues de unos segundos más respondió- si, me gustas tú, tambien me gusta Matsuda y me gustan... bueno no importa- ¡se salvó! ¡por poco y mencionaba los nombres de sus sucesores! ¡que descuidado!

El semblante contento de Amane se esfumo, la expresión en su rostro cambio radicalmente, Ryuuzaki miraba atento, sabia que seguramente se trataba de una tonteria de ella pero de todos modos quería saber hasta donde llegaba la comversación

-hay Ryuuzaki ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- parecia un poco molesta, se levantó y camino hacia el quedando peligrosamente cerca de su espacio vital- lo que quiero saber es si estas enamorado de alguien- fue directo al grano, con este tipo no tenia de otra

-no- fue su respuesta, Misa se calló al piso de la impresión

Si no fuera por que estaba muy confundido con la actitud de Amane, ya habria salido de allí a la primera oportunidad que se le hubiera presentado.

-¡RYUUZAKI!- se escucho un grito desde el pasillo, Misa se levanto muy rapido del piso y sacudio sus ropas. Él susodicho se levando del sofá y dejo la taza en la mesa de centro que habia alli, avanzo un poco junto con Misa, la puerta se abrio de golpe y Light entró por ella hecho un completo desastre, ni Ryuuzaki ni Misa lo habian visto asi antes: muy agitado, casi sin aire para respirar, se veia preocupado pero muy molesto, su ropa estaba desacomodada, se notaba que estuvo corriendo, sudaba

Él castaño tomo a Ryuuaki del brazo y salio corriendo arrastrandolo con él, Misa se quedo en su cuarto

Light lo llevó hasta la azotea y cerró la puerta con brusquedad.

-Light-kun ¿Qué sucede?

-tú dime- dijo molesto, frunciendo el seño y cruzado de brazos

-no entiendo

-¿exactamente con quién fuiste hablar antes de medianoche?- pregunto con impaciencia, que se notaba por la forma en la que movia su pie

-¿acaso estuviste hablando con Watari? él es el único que sabe sobre eso- miraba como el castaño fruncia mas el ceño por esa respuesta

-¡no!

-¿entonces como te enteraste Light-kun?- lo miro con sospechas

Light se habia acorralado solo, ahora tenia que responder con algo que sonara coherente y creible- cuando iba viniendo para aca, alguien oculto en las sombras me lo dijo- muy bien sonó estúpido pero no era del todo una mentira- me dijo que era kira3ro, que su tia estaba hablando contigo ¿de qué?

Es de comprender que una respuesta tan rapida y no muy creible como la que acababa de decir el castaño, confundiera aun más al pobre detective que todavia estaba procesando la conversación que tuvo con Misa. Poniendo las cosas en orden, todo se veria así;

~Recibió un mensaje de kira3ro y esa misma noche fué a verlo, pero se encontró con la que Light-kun identificó como la supuesta tia de kira3ro, y a la misma le entrego una tarjeta madre y un celular desechable.

~Al volver Misa se lo llevó a su cuarto pidiendo hablar con él sobre cosas que tenian que ver con el amor

~Poco tiempo despues de eso Light-kun llega y lo trae hasta la azotea contra su voluntad, diciendole que se encontro con kira3ro

Puede que él fuera los tres mejores detectives del mundo pero incluso él tenai sus limites, y en ese momento fue demasiada información, se desmayo

-RYUUZAKI ¿QUÉ TE PASA?- el grito de Light-kun fue todo lo que holló antes de perder la conciencia..

N/a- ha sido demasiado ¿verdad? bueno probablemente este sea el capitulo más largo que escribi en este fanfic. Ojala haya sido de su agrado y bueno nada, nos vemos la proxima

HASTA PRONTOO ^_^


End file.
